zenologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenolian Brain
Summary The Zenolian brain has several lobes including the Frontal Lobe, the Telekinetic Lobe, the Temporal Lobe, the Parietal Lobe, the Limbic Lobe, and the Occipital Lobe. It also has a small lobe, within the middle of the overall brain, that controls and balances the acid of a Zenolian's blood. The brain is averagely fully developed by 20 Earth years after being formed. Frontal Lobe The Frontal Lobe of a Zenolian brain, when fully developed, helps the Zenolian have a moral compass, helps them make decisions, and helps them better control their emotions. It also basically corresponds to maturity. Telekinetic Lobe The Telekinetic Lobe of a Zenolian brain, when fully developed, controls all telepathic and telekinetic abilities for the Zenolian body. The lobe can create powerful, compact brain waves and electric pulses that can be expelled from the hands of a Zenolian. Genetic defects in the Telekinetic Lobe can lead to rare abilities such as Dream Wandering and amplified telepathy. Temporal Lobe The Temporal Lobe in a Zenolian brain controls the abilities to comprehend sound, to see, to process events, to store and create long-term memories, and to perceive Time. Zenolians preceive Time quickly compared to how Humans do. One Earth day could seem like twenty-four minutes to a Zenolian, if he lived life normally. Zenolians with malformed and/or damaged Temporal Lobes may experience memory loss, false memories, the inability to determine the origins of sounds, the inability to see, and may process Time much slower, causing them to get bored into depression. Parietal Lobe The Parietal Lobe of the Zenolian brain controls the motor functions of a Zenolian and works insync with the Telekinetic Lobe to easily tansfer Telekinetic waves into the hands. It also controls a Zenolian's ability to comprehend words and letters at an extremely rapid rate, which is why Zenolians can easily learn other species' languages, do extremely complicated mathematics, and quickly read things. Another ability that the Parietal Lobe controls is the Zenolian body temperature. Due to Zeno being an extremely cold and hot planet, Zenolians must have temperature-resistent bodies. The last notable attribute that the Parietal Lobe deals with is pain recepting. Zenolians are warned by the brain if something is trying to harm them physically by sending a pulse into the area of damage. If the Parietal Lobe is deformed or damaged, the body may be devoid of pain. Occipital Lobe The Occipital Lobe of the Zenolian brain helps the Zenolian comprehend what they're seeing, as well as further strengthen the Temporal's ability of seeing. It also generates a fluid chemical that is constantly sent to the eyes to make sure the Zenolian can continually see, as their eyes need a fluorescent chemical to remove the darkness from their view. Bright lights or overexposure to synthetic lighting could damage the eyes and the Occipital Lobe, causing possible mutations or surceases in the chemical. Limbic Lobe The Limbic Lobe controls emotion in the Zenolian brain. If it is malformed or damaged, it can cause a Zenolian to be devoid of feelings and compassion, or could make them over-compassionate, usually making them seem weak and oversensitive. It also controls how a Zenolian might react in certain scenarios. Acidulus Lobe The Acidulus Lobe of the Zenolian brain controls the blood's acid levels all throughout the body. It also works insync with the Zenolian Twin Circulatory System to filter and circulate the blood. If something acidic or basic, such as alcohol, enters the bloodstream it could easily heavily damage and/or numb the Acidulus Lobe, causing Over-Acidization. Damage to the hearts may also cause the Lobe to over-acidize the blood. If the Zenolian dies from something other than Over-Acidization, heart damage, or brain damage, the Acidulus Lobe could possibly send a powerful bolt throughout the body, mainly into the hearts, causing a jumpstart to try and revive the body. Zenolian Cerebellum The Zenolian Cerebellum calibrates and strengthens the pulses and orders sent from the brain to the rest of the body. If it is damaged or severed, the body could be paralyzed and/or severely damaged, possibly causing the Zenolian to die. Category:Biology